William Kreiger
Summary William Kreiger, more commonly known as The General is the main antagonist of the game. Originally he worked for the organization "Mindgate" and was Nick Scryer's teacher, though he didn't possesses any Psi Powers, he was still respected throughout the organization. After sometime, Kreiger's plans strayed to far from Mindgate's goal and he soon left, taking several of the Psi Elite with him. Krieger later surfaced as the head of "The Movement", a terrorist organization. He used all his resources and his Psi Agents to gather fragments of an ancient artifact that granted all the Psi Elite all their powers. By the end of the game, Krieger succeeded and gained God like power but was defeated by Nick who absorbed the energy of Monolith. Losing control of his powers, the energy from the artifact turned into a black hole, sucking up Krieger, resulting in his death. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 5-B with Psi Powers Name: William Krieger, The General Origin: Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy Gender: Male Age: 52 Classification: Military General, Psi Elite Powers and Abilities: Flight, Skilled Marksman, Telekinesis, Shockwave Generation, Durability Negation, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Duplication, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astral Projection, Possession, BFR, Portal Creation, Absorption, Precognition, Status Effect Inducement, Life Manipulation, Invisibility, Resistance to Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Possession (Unaffected by Nick's Telekinesis, Mind Control, and Mind Drain. The Psi Elite have strong resistance against Psychic abilities which include those above) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Trained military soldier), Planet level with Psi Powers (Absorb the power of the artifact which is the strongest weapons in the verse, making it superior to that of Edgar Barrett with his TK Amplifier who also wanted to obtain said power), Can ignore conventional durability in several ways Speed: Atletic Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, Class P with telekinesis (Superior to Edgar Barrett who moved the Moon with his Telekinesis) Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level, Planet level with Barriers Stamina: Extremely High (Possesses far more stamina than the lesser Psi Elite who can use their powers continuously without strain) Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with Psi Powers Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Above Average (A trained military soldier and leader) Weaknesses: Extremely Arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telekinesis: The power to move objects with his mind, Krieger can move multiple objects at a time and even objects as large as the Moon. Using this power he can also levitate himself and fly. He can also create powerful shockwaves. * Invisibility: A power unique to that of the Aura Beasts. Kreiger can turn himself completely invisible. * Pyrokinesis: Like Marlena, Krieger can turn his psi energy into fire and manipulate it. Creating dozens of large fireballs, fire duplicates of himself, and can create and manipulate large amounts of energy. * Telepathy: Kreiger is capable of telepathically communicating with others and reading their minds, seeing into their past. * Mind Manipulation: Krieger can control the minds of at least hundreds to thousands of people with no effort. He can see through the eyes of those he controls. He can also reverse a person's motor functions, and even turn them into bombs. * Illusion Creation: Krieger can create powerful illusions that distort reality itself and cover large areas. They are so powerful they can become physical and affect the soul. He can also create illusionary duplicates of himself and use his Psi energy to bring inanimate objects to life. * Remote Viewing: This power allows Kreiger to leave his body and enter an astral form to go explore. Though his body is still vulnerable to attack, but your RV 'projection' is invisible. There is a second form of remote viewing that shows him details of puzzles and/or enemies in the next room. He can also take possession of others while in this form, taking over their mind and piercing the soul. He capable of removing the soul. * Portal Creation: Like Nicolas Wrightson, Krieger can open portals from the real world to the "Ether", a different dimension that contains Aura Beasts. * Aura View: This ability is many powers in one. With it, he can see things you can't normally see. Invisible things (such as Aura Beasts and Mines), what color something really is, secret passages, etc., see an aura around enemies. A blue aura means they are unaware of a threat, yellow means they are suspicious, and red means they are fully aware of his presence, and even see remnants of the past become visible, like footprints or writing on a whiteboard. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:BFR Users Category:Military Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses